en una noche, tu pesadilla se puede hacer realida
by Cristine Cullen
Summary: : "que pasaría, si en el día de Halloween conocieras lo que en realidad es tu verdadero prometido" eso lo descubrió Bella, pero de la peor manera


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, a mi solo la historia_

**HALLOWEEN CONTEST**

**NOMBRE:** María De La Paz Gaona González

**NICK: **deitah cullen

**MAIL: **

**PARTICIPACION DE: AUTORA****: **delitah Cullen

**SUMMARY: **"que pasaría, si en el día de Halloween conocieras lo que en realidad es tu verdadero prometido" eso lo descubrió Bella, pero de la peor manera

**URL: .net/u/2387671/**

**EN UNA NOCHE, TU PESADILLA SE PUEDE HACER REALIDAD**

Halloween, en esta época es cuando todas las personas salen de sus casas para pedir dulces disfrazados de vampiros, hombre lobos, de cualquier ser mitológico existido. En Forks, las tradiciones son un poco más oscuras, se cree que en esta época, los vampiros salen a las calles y se mezclan entre los humanos, algunos hasta alimentándose de ellos.

El 31 de octubre; Mike, Jake, Jessica, Ángela, Ben, y Lauren, de la preparatoria de Forks, decidieron irse al cementerio, elegido ese lugar este año, para hacer sus respectivos juegos de Halloween. A las 10 de la noche, ellos se sentaron en el centro del cementerio, alrededor de una fogata, para contar espeluznantes cuentos de terror.

Según me contaron mis abuelos, que en esta misma tierra existieron seres terroríficos que venían cada 31 de octubre, para llevarse a unas humanas extremadamente bellas para que sean sus reinas en su mundo. Estos monstros, eran unos vampiros, eran de piel extremadamente blanca, eran veloces, su piel era fría, unos tenían los ojos dorados y otros rojos… - contaba Jacob Black, con voz lúgubre, tenebrosa, haciendo asustar a algunos con su relato.

Un día, hace muchos siglos, un vampiro, andaba vagabundeando por las calles cuando se encontró o más bien dicho, choco con una hermosa humana, de piel blanca, estatura mediana, cabello castaño, ojos chocolates…

Disculpe señor, no miraba por donde iba, soy demasiado torpe- decía la señorita en voz baja al señor con el que había chocado anteriormente por no mirar por adonde iba.

No se preocupe señorita, yo también iba un poco distraído. – respondió el joven con un voz de terciopelo, suave, sedosa, sensual. – Oh, pero que maleducado soy, me llamo Edward Cullen.

Yo, soy Isabella Swam. – respondió la señorita con las mejillas encendidas.

Ese fue el primer encuentro que tuvieron ellos dos; dos meses después, a la familia de Bella, los Swam-Dwyer, les llego una carta en donde expresaba que el nuevo Conde de la ciudad quería desposar a Bella, pues la encontraba sumamente hermosa, aunque todavía no se conocían en persona. Bella estaba estupefacta, no podía creer lo que le proponía; por supuesto, ella se negó, pero sus padres le dijeron que tenían que casarse con el Conde para que ellos puedan tener una buena situación económica, ya que estaban en la ruina. Al final, después de muchas discusiones y desacuerdos, ella acepto la proposición de matrimonio.

- Un día, justamente el 31 de octubre, le invitaron a Bella a una fiesta de Halloween en la mansión del Conde Cullen; ella iba a ir para poder conocer a su futuro marido, pero ella tenia una vaga idea de quien era, pero no estaba segura… - siguió contando el joven Black

- Al llegar al lugar, ella se paralizo prácticamente, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, estaba petrificada por todo lo que veía en ese lugar. En el patio, una parte de la sala, el porche, todo estaba lleno de gente muerta, también se dio cuenta de que nadie no tenia ni un poco de sangre en su cuerpo… - cuando dijo esto Jake, casi a todos lo jóvenes les dieron escalofríos, algunos, por el relato que les estaba haciendo su amigo, se imaginaron en esa época, y pusieron cara de horror y de terror.

Cuando iba a darse vuelta para salir corriendo y huir de ahí, una mano blanca, fría y fuerte la detuvo…

Por favor, déjeme ir, no le contare a nadie lo que he visto, pero déjeme ir.- pidió Bella en voz baja, ya que no tenia la fuerza para nada

Oh, no eso no pasara, para algo te guie hasta aquí, por algo te pedí para que seas mi esposa, por que quiero que vos seas mi reina en este mundo, en nuestro mundo.- respondió Edward con una voz sumamente peligrosa

Bella no tuvo tiempo para responder, porque Edward la dio media vuelta, todavía en sus brazos, y la beso, fue un beso forzado al principio, pero cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, Bella se entregaba mas al beso, se volvía mas pasional, ella no podía creer, era su primer beso. Cuando termino el beso, ella todavía estaba con la respiración acelerada, con las mejillas sonrojadas, cuando iba a decir algo, Edward clavo sus dientes en el delicado cuello de ella, bebiendo así su sangre, saboreando el néctar que lo estuvo prácticamente ardiendo en llamas todo este tiempo. El se tuvo que separar muy pronto porque sino moriría en sus propias manos y el eso no quería.

Cuando paro, Edward llevo adentro a Bella, a la habitación que iba a ser de ellos por el resto de la eternidad.

Así, se quedaron juntos, pero se cuenta también que cada Halloween, ellos y su familia se pasean por el bosque para buscar; ya no para su reina o esposa, ya que todos están juntos; sino para probar la dulce sangre del humano por una vez al año, ya que ellos son vegetarianos. – termino el joven Black el relato en voz baja, cuando levanto la cabeza, ya que la tenia agachada, se fijo que sus compañeros estaban muertos del susto, blancos como la cal.

Cuando se estaban preparando para irse, ya que era más de medianoche, se pudo escuchar como unos pasos bien rápidos se escucharon por el bosque, y cuando esa gente, quien justamente eran los Cullen, estuvo frente a los jóvenes, uno de estas personas recién llegadas, dijo:

¡Happy Halloween!

Y saltaron encima de los jóvenes, que muertos del susto, no decían nada, y después, lo único que observaron fue la luna llena antes de caer a la oscuridad


End file.
